Kiku's Embarrassment
by BUndertakerHidan
Summary: "...what are you doing in my closet aru? And why are you... Tied up...?" What happens when China finds Japan in his closet tied up? And why is America involved? Ameripan, Human names used.


Kiku's eyes widened and a blush smeared across his face, reaching the tips of his ears. "...what are you doing in my closet aru? And why are you... Tied up...?" Kiku could just die right now. He was in his older brother's closet, his kimono only covering his lower body, red love marks all along his neck and a raging hard on that was quickly disappearing. "mmn!" Yao quickly moved to remove the tape from his mouth "what happened aru?" he had his arms across his chest and had a very 'tell me or else' look on his face. "w-w-werr I-I...ando...eto" he had a really bad case of stuttering as he looked down red-faced. "look me in the face and tell me aru" Kiku hesitated but before looking at his brother, he caught the red gleam of a recording camera. His face paled at the murderous look on his brothers eyes. "werr... I was... visiting A-Arfred-kun today" He gulped as his brother's face became more livid. "and I assume you guys were having a bit of... Fun?" he asked while he twisted Kiku's face and examined the red bites. The red returned to Kiku's face as he nodded slowly. "And how far did this 'fun' go" The Japanese man blushed even more "n-not v-very far" he mumbled, knowing the Asian would more than scold him if he didn't reply. The Asian straightened up again and glared at Kiku "that still does not answer why you are in my closet, in such a whoreish manner. Did Alfred do this to you aru?" Kiku looked down, embarrassed that he was caught in such a position in front of his brother. "I am very so-" "DON'T WORRY KIWI! THE HERO IS HERE, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY SORRY" the blonde American said loudly from the door. He quickly snatched the still-tied up Japanese man, the video camera then ran from the room, laughing hysterically.

~At Kiku's~

"how are you kiwi?" the American asked his lover after he placed him on the bed, untied. Kiku just turned around and ignored the blonde. "Aww come on kiwi, don't be like that~" he climbed on the bed and hugged the petite Japanese man to his chest "Arfred-kun! Thato was embarrassing! And ito was improper of me to be seen rike thato in pubric! Much ress in fronto of my brother who raised me." Alfred gently forced Kiku to lay on his back, and trapped Kiku with his body, forcing Kiku to look him in the face. "Kiku it was just a joke, your supposed to laugh ya know?" he smiled a bit at the Asian and tried to kiss him but Kiku moved his head away "no. I am noto going to raugh. Ito was embarrassing ando ito was againsto my curture. I arso made Yao-San angry." he became sad at the last part "Kiwi, he's not mad at you. I know this for a fact" he said the last part with a smirk on his lips "now tell me how I can make you~" now it was Kiku's turn to smirk. He pecked Alfred's lips then moved to hi ear to whisper "you are noto aroud to touch me for a month" he swiftly moved from under a shocked American and fixed his kimono.

~After a world meeting ~

"Hey! Yao!" he jogged to a stop next to the Chinese man "thanks for the help the other day" he laughed "it wasn't worth it the whole last month but~ last night was!" he laughed again while Yao's expression bordered on laughter, curiosity and slight disgust "Alfred you are aware that Kiku is my younger brother. I don't want to know what you guys do behind closed doors" Alfred pouted "aww but I video tapped the whole thing! And you can clearly hear Kiwi's moans of plea-" "ALFRED!" "ARFRED-KUN!" The two voice yelled at the same time, effectively making Alfred jump. Yao had his eyes shut and ears clamped over his ears. While Kiku was at the door entrance, supporting the tomato red blush on his face. "H-Hey Keeks! I didn't hear you come in" he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Kiku quickly bowed and said sorry to his brother then dragged his lover out of the room. You could faintly hear Alfred's voice as they went farther away "Kiwi! It was a joke come on, I wasn't planning on givin' that tape to anyone. I mean your moans are only for my ear- Ow! That hurt kiw- Ow! It was a jok- OW! Kiwi~!"


End file.
